Direitos e Deveres
by Mari.Silverfox
Summary: Depois da fuga de Sasuke da vila resta a Naruto o destino e a punição que o Conselho de Konoha escolheu: Arma treinada a disposição da vila. Agora só falta decidir uma coisa, quem será seu mestre? YAOI.


**Declaração: Não possuo os direitos sobre Naruto, estes pertences aos seus criadores e outras instituições que o comercializão. Escrevo por diversão e nada mais**

**Título: Como Rubi a mes Pés**

**Aviso: Yaoi / BoyxBoy (Não gostam, não leiam, não sou dona do seu olhos mais sim dona da minha imaginação e ela gosta muito do que eu escrevo)**

**Casal principal: NaruxNeji**

**Casal secundário: não decidido**

**Prólogo**

Naruto olhava desinteressado para a poeira que pairava contra o fino fio de luz que brotava pelas janelas. Suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas, a ferida em seu peito ainda sangrava e o sangue começava a fazer uma poça a seus pés.

Quando fora trazido por Kakashi de volta a vila depois da Batalha no Vale do Fim, pensou que seria levado ao hospital. Seu peito doía e até mesmo o poder da Kyuubi não parecia conseguir curar todo o estrago que a Chidori de seu melhor amigo e namorado de dois meses tinha feito.

Mais não. Assim que pisou na aldeia fora levado direto para a sala do Conselho de Konoha, sob acusação de traição. Ao que parecia sua missão ter falhado no "resgate" do Ultimo Uchiha era o motivo que os velhos estavam esperando há muito tempo. Ao que parecia até mesmo seu destino já estava sendo planejado e acordos já tinham sido feitos mesmo que a fuga do traidor tivesse acontecido a menos de um dia e todo aqueles acordos não poderiam ter sido conseguidos em menos de alguns meses, provavelmente anos.

Não seria exilado. Não, Konoha não podia se dar ao luxo de perder uma arma tão poderosa quando o vaso da Nove Caudas. Seu destino ia ser parecido com o de Gaara. Mais em alguns sentidos muito pior.

Primeiro seu chackra seria totalmente selado e seu acesso aos poderes da Kyuubi trazido à tona em seu máximo, mas não deixando o Bijuu tomar controle. Na situação atual, isso seria apenas uma cauda relevante de poder, mais mesmo assim ainda lembrava do que usar esse poder acarretaria. Perder sua alma, pouco a pouco para a escuridão e maldade que era o chackra do demônio.

Porem essa era à parte que menos lhe importava. Junto com seu novo status de arma a disposição da vila e do conselho de Konoha também ganharia um mestre e treinador. Segundo Danzo, alguém que finalmente o ensinasse como se comportar e que não o deixaria se desviar do caminho que eles escolhessem.

Seu "Mestre" já tinha sido escolhido há muitos anos, entretanto por ironia do destino, o querido e prestigiado Sasuke Uchiha tinha fugido da vila e com isso abnegando seu novo papel na vida de Naruto. O que mais lhe dava asco era saber que o Uchiha sabia sobre esse contrato e estava até mesmo recebendo treino de Danzo e membros do Conselho em como tratar bem seu futuro bichinho. Não gostava de pensar quantos de seus momentos a sós com o herdeiro Uchiha tinham sido planejados até os mínimos detalhes para ter o controle de sua futura arma.

Por isso estava ali. Encharcado em seu próprio sangue. Esperando que a discussão a sua volta terminasse e seu "Mestre" fosse escolhido para ele. Nem mesmo os protestos de Tsunade e Jiraya surtiam efeito ou foram levados em questão. Todo o conselho concordava com esta decisão e estes apenas podiam observar impotentes como os olhos do menino se tornavam cada vez mais opacos e sem vida à medida que a conversação avançava.

Alguns dos mais proeminentes clãs da vila reclamavam o direito de posso do jovem loiro para seus herdeiros ou até mesmo para si mesmos e Danzo não podia passar a oportunidade de conseguir o pequeno Demônio em seu programa: ROOT.

Finalmente Hyuuga Hiashi se levanto de seu assento onde tinha mantido silencio durante quase toda a discussão. Muitos pensavam que já que não tinha um herdeiro homem no ramo principal do clã (um dos requisitos estipulados no contrato forjado pelo Conselho) este não entraria na altercação sobre o futuro do pequeno loiro. Mas agora se percebia diferente, ele apenas estava ganhando tempo e pensando na melhor estratégia para conseguir o que queria.

Hiashi sabia que teria que agir rápido. Suas chances eram mínimas mais não poderia deixar isso acontecer sem que ao menos tentasse.

- Membros do Conselho, também sou de acordo que a arma em questão seja bem treinada e que não podemos repetir o erro de Saidame e pensar nela em nada mais que um meio de garantir a supremacia de Konoha. Mas por outro lado não acho que nenhuns dos correntes candidatos cogitados até agora conseguiram quebrar a vontade que tanto desprezamos em nosso pequeno loiro.

O líder do clã Hyuuga percebeu como suas palavras pareciam capturar a atenção de todos no salão, os membros do Conselho não conterão seus sorrisos apreciando os pensamentos e conclusões que tinham feitos. Enquanto Goidame e Jiraya-sama pareciam cogitar seu assassinato. Mas o que mais lhe preocupava ainda era Naruto, o menino ainda olhava para o vazio e seus olhos estavam cada vez mais opacos. Não sabia se era pela discussão ou pela perda de sangue.

- Sei que muitos aqui estão apreensivos, já que o pequeno demônio fez amizades com muitos de seus filhos. Tentado os iludir com sua aparente inocência e temem que eles não tenham o caráter e até mesmo a coragem que é exigida para esta tarefa. Concordo com muitos de vocês. Mas talvez eu tenha uma solução para nosso impasse.

- E qual seria essa milagrosa solução Hyuuga? – perguntou Danzo desgostoso, aquele metido tinha a atenção de todo o Conselho agora e não teria mais chance de conseguir o maldito Jinchuuriki para si.

- Todos sabem o quanto estou decepcionado com minha herdeira e que muitas vezes disse que ia deserdá-la em favor de Hanabi minha filha mais nova. Mais a verdade é que sempre quis um herdeir**o** para meu clã, mais os anciões não me permitiam nem escolher outra esposa, nem escolher outro herdeiro. Porém essa situação pode favorecer a mais de um. Caso a arma for entregue a alguém que eu escolha no meu clã essa pessoa terá poder imenso e os anciões não teriam como recusar minha escolha dessa pessoa como o futuro líder.

- E como isso pode nos interessar, Hyuuga. Apenas seu clã sairia beneficiado. – disse um dos civis do conselho. Ouve murmúrios de aprovação mais foram silenciados quando um sorriso frio se instalou nos lábios do homem de olhos brancos.

- Neste momento, meus caros membros, é que entra a sua participação. Digamos que o herdeiro que quero não é da rama principal da família – houve pequenos choques de respiração com afirmação mais Hiashi não se imutou. – E que ele devesse sua libertação da rama secundaria ao Conselho de Konoha, graças a uma lei que vocês honoráveis membros do Conselho passaram dando o poder de retirar o selo do passaro engaiolado ao Líder do Clã. Meu escolhido teria uma divida eterna perante este Conselho sem contar com a lealdade a Konoha por sua promoção a tão alto posto. Devo dizer ainda que meu escolhido tem um ódio e repulsa evidentes ao contenedor presente e não teria problema nenhum em discipliná-lo como se é devido a uma arma de Konoha.

A maioria do Conselho conseguia ver o plano brilhante que oferecia Hiashi. Não havia nenhum furo aparente com a oferta. Tinham um candidato que aos olhos do Hyuuga era poderoso o bastante para se tornar o próximo líder do Clã sem contar que com a divida adquirida ao retirar o selo de sua testa seria eterna ao Conselho e o que mais eles poderiam querer. Não apenas teriam o jinchuuriki treinado como devia ser desde o inicio mais também o poder sobre o Clã Hyuuga um dos mais poderosos da vila. Não havia muito que discutir.

- Quem seria essa pessoa que você nos propõem Líder Hyuuga?

Hyuuga se permitiu um sorriso lento e sinistro de vitória se apoderar de seu rosto.

- Meu escolhido para herdeiro do Clã Hyuuga e Mestre da Kyuubi é Hyuuga Neji.

**Então está não é muinha primeira fanfic, mais a primeira que tenho coragem de postar. Sugestões e Criticas são sempre bem vindas neste estagio.**

**bjos até o próximo cáp.**


End file.
